


Bounce

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Victoria's Secret, Wordcount: 100-500, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A bright, cheery little nurse had happily informed him that his friend would 'bounce right back' after his physio.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) prompt, and for reasons that escape me now, I didn’t post it. I can’t remember if I missed the deadline or didn’t think it was finished or polished enough or whatever. *shrugs* Posted now as part of my personal and increasingly badly named [spring cleaning challenge](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/225402.html). Set post- _Victoria’s Secret_ , around the beginning of _Letting Go_.

A bright, cheery little nurse had happily informed him that his friend would 'bounce right back' after his physio. 

Sure. Fraser hadn't said a word to him the first time he was allowed to visit, hardly even looked at him. He wanted to believe that it was the haze of pain killers, because he didn't want to think about what it might mean if he didn't even warrant a 'hello' from Mr. Anal-Retentively Polite. 

'Bounce right back' indeed. Benton Fraser didn't bounce. He leapt (onto cars), and jumped (out of windows), and climbed (up the sides of buildings), but when he fell he didn't bounce. Ray wouldn't have believed that a few months ago. But then, he'd never seen him fall this hard. 

He told himself that Fraser would do what he always did: get up, dust himself off (not that there was ever any need), and go off in pursuit of truth, justice, and the Canadian way. The man was resilience personified. 

But Ray couldn't help but wonder if he would be allowed to do what he always did, and follow him. Benny had nearly betrayed him, and _himself_ , and Ray had shot him. There were a few other important factors in their, but that was the crux of the thing. He'd shot his best friend. 

He'd replayed it over and over again in his mind, and he still wasn't sure whether he'd done it on purpose. 

_Finis_


End file.
